staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Marca 2009
TVP 1 05:55 Pani Prezydent - odc. 12 (Commander in Chief, ep. 12 Wind Beneath My Wing); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 06:40 Czarodziej piłki (Can I Do It? The Football Wizard); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Egipt (2007) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień 08:20 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Czkawka, odc. 25 (Donald’s Hiccups, ep. 25); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 08:50 Domisie - Ciasto poziomkowe; program dla dzieci 09:20 Teleranek - magazyn 09:45 Młoda godzina - Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 11 (Dooku Captured); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 10:10 Ostatni traper (Dernier trappeur, Le); film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy, Szwajcaria, Francja, Kanada, Niemcy (2004) 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Vikersund ( studio ) 13:45 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Vikersund ( I seria ) 14:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Vikersund ( studio ) 14:50 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Vikersund ( II seria ) 15:30 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Vikersund ( studio 15:40 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 8 - Jak wygryźć szefa; serial animowany 15:50 BBC w Jedynce - Irbis. Więcej niż mit. (Natural World: Snow Leopard Beyond the Myth) - TXT str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Doręczyciel - odc. 3/14 - Oświadczyny - TXT str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 66; teleturniej 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kubusiowe opowieści - Niezwykła podróż kosmiczna, odc. 37 (Book of Pooh); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 42 - Śluby i rozstania - TXT str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Droga żelazna - cz. 2 (Iron Road, part 2); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada, Chiny (2007) 23:00 Uczta kinomana - Donnie Brasco (Donnie Brasco); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 01:05 Kolekcja kinomana - Delicatessen (Delicatessen); czarna komedia kraj prod.Francja (1991) 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Radio Romans - odc. 28/32 - Uwolnić Dominikę; serial 05:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1025 Tajemnica Joanny; telenowela TVP 06:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 1026 Pocałunek detektywów; telenowela TVP 06:50 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 46; serial dokumentalny TVP 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 647; serial TVP 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 235 - TXT str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 236; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:10 Zacisze gwiazd - (31) Beata Pawlikowska 09:40 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 8 - Jak wygryźć szefa; serial animowany 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyprawa na Madagaskar - TXT str.777; cykl reportaży 10:20 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Znowu na wolności (Wild Again) - TXT str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 11:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 7 Izrael - Morze Czerwone (25); magazyn kulinarny 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe - W drodze do Cordury (They Came to Cordura); western kraj prod.USA (1959) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1609 - TXT str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1027 Trudne związki; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - IRA 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 360 Szczurek; serial TVP 17:05 Orzeł czy reszta - (11) ; talk-show 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (32) ; teleturniej 20:05 25 lat w PaCE - Formacja Chatelet 21:00 Dwójka w akcji - Regulamin zabijania (Rules of Engagement); dramat kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2000) 23:05 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - kulisy 23:10 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka 23:55 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Piotr Szulkin) 00:25 Dolina Kreatywna - (36) 00:55 Malibu - cz. 2/2 (Malibu); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1983) 02:30 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Szalony Jack, pirat - odc. 11, serial animowany, USA 1998 6:45 Miejskie szkodniki - odc. 11, serial animowany, Kanada 2008 7:15 Power Rangers - odc. 3, serial sf, USA 1999 7:45 Power Rangers - odc. 4, serial sf, USA 1999 8:15 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - odc. 3, serial animowany, USA 8:45 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - odc. 4, serial animowany, USA 9:15 Zakochany pingwin - film animowany, Irlandia, USA 1995 10:45 Moja dziewczyna - komediodramat, USA 1991 12:50 Hot Shots! 2 - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1993 14:45 Dzień kangura - Edyta Herbuś i Mariusz Pudzianowski 15:45 Całe szczęście - komedia romantyczna, USA 2006 17:50 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Cień zdrady - odc. 308, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - odc. 5, serial animowany, USA 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 139, USA 2007 21:00 Wzór 2 - odc. 31, USA 2005 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Kości - odc. 48, USA 2007-2008 23:05 Ostrzeżenia - horror, USA 2003 0:55 Magazyn sportowy 2:55 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:55 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 8:00 Niania - Spotkanie klasowe - odc. 108, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:45 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 27, Polska 2009 12:45 39 i pół - odc. 2, Polska 2009 13:45 Clever - widzisz i wiesz - program rozrywkowy 14:50 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 15:20 Łapać złodzieja - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 15:55 Głupi i głupszy - komedia, USA 1994 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 22:20 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 28, Polska 2009 23:20 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 23:55 Seks w wielkim mieście - odc. 7, USA 2001-2002 0:30 Spawn - thriller sf, USA 1997 2:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:45 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:45 Telesklep - magazyn 4:05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Polonia 06:15 Klan - odc. 1624; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Klan - odc. 1625; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Klan - odc. 1626; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Klan - odc. 1627; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Klan - odc. 1628; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 M jak miłość - odc. 631; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 6/7 Porwanie Serafina; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego /10/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1002* - Wiedzieć czy nie wiedzieć; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Wojciecha w Poznaniu; STEREO 14:20 Daleko od szosy - odc. 2/7* - Prawo jazdy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Życie po życiu numeru 5308; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (63); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Sanna wokół Zwierzyńca; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... 17:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Mini Szansa - Maryla Rodowicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 632; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - O kowalu i diable; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Tak czy nie? - odc. 11/12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 HIT GENERATOR - (3); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Czas dla kibica - Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: Wisla Kraków - Lotos Gdynia; STEREO 23:45 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - K jak Kobuszewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 632; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - O kowalu i diable; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Tak czy nie? - odc. 11/12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Sanna wokół Zwierzyńca; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 1002* - Wiedzieć czy nie wiedzieć; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Daleko od szosy - odc. 2/7* - Prawo jazdy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - K jak Kobuszewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Życie po życiu numeru 5308; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... 06:00 Zakończenie dnia